A cat girlfriend
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: First story. what if Aubrey was a neko ( a half- cat and half-human). Will Beca get through this situation with her. i suck at summaries


"Aubrey, you act like a cat sometimes."  
Chloe said.  
"I can prove to you that I can be crazy like a cat, a true one."  
Aubrey said.  
"fine, let's make a bet you have to act like a cat and keep me away from beca for a week and if you failed I'll hangout with her and if i lose I'll never bother you guys again, deal?"  
Chloe said.  
"fine, let's start tomorrow."  
Aubrey said.

* * *

Aubrey turned into a Half-cat and Half-human creature and went to Beca's dorm she acted like a true cat walking on 4's and everything including the ears and a tail but she doesn't have whiskers.  
Aubrey knocked on Beca's dorm. when Beca opened the door Aubrey was licking herself.  
"Aubrey, is that you? what happened?"  
Beca asked.  
Aubrey pouted at her.  
"fine, come in, so we can talk."  
Beca said.  
Aubrey crawled in her dorm and purred on Beca's leg.

_"Did she just purred like a cat?"_  
Beca thought.

"Meow, Master? Are you alright?"

Aubrey asked.

_"Did She Just Called Me Master?"_

_Beca Thought._

Aubrey wore a black with a touch of red dress.

Beca patted Aubrey's head and she smiled and purred.

Beca thought it was so hot.

Beca saw that Aubrey had claws and fangs.

"Are these all real?"

Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded. Beca got a brush and brushed it on Aubrey's tail.

"say, did you and Chloe did a bet again?"

Beca asked.

"Yes, master, if I lost I won't hangout with you for a week, but if i win Chloe will never bother us anymore."

Aubrey said.

_"Did Aubrey really let loose? but come to think of it it's pretty cute and it's pretty rare of her to be cheerful."_

Beca thought.

Beca felt Aubrey's tongue lick her cheek.

Chloe suddenly came in.

"Hey Beca having fun with kitty, here?"

Chloe asked.

Aubrey growled at her. Which Beca thinks is so hot.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?"

Beca asked.

"Probably making Aubrey lose."

Chloe said as she kissed Beca's neck.

Aubrey scratched Chloe's leg.

"Okay, Chloe, you had your fun, you can get out now."

Beca commanded.

Chloe walked out.

Aubrey stared at Beca's Navy Blue eyes.

Beca smiled at Aubrey.

* * *

After 3 days Aubrey did a pretty good job on keeping Chloe away from Beca.

Stacie (Beca's roommate) Came back from her parent's place and saw Beca and a really cute Aubrey sleeping.

Stacie took her phone out and took photos of them.

the next morning...

"Stacie you're back so early."

Beca said.

Aubrey went to Stacie and purred at her legs.

"What happened to her? are those real?"

Stacie asked.

"Well it's all because of Chloe's bet, She acted like a cat, a possessive one."

Beca said.

"She's so cute."

Stacie said as she stroked Aubrey's hair.

"can you watch her for me, please?"

Beca begged.

"Master, please don't leave I must follow you everywhere."

Aubrey said as she grabbed Beca's arm.

"can you please stay here just for once I'm just going to take a bath."

Beca said.

"then, I'll go with you."

Aubrey said.

"Beca, just give her a chance."

Stacie said.

"I have no other choice, do I?"

Beca said.

Aubrey did her best puppy dog eyes on Beca.

"I can't resist that though. okay you can come with me in the shower but no peeking."

Beca said.

Aubrey and Beca went out of the room but Aubrey went back and had a leash.

"nope, anything but that."

Beca said.

Aubrey let go of the leash and pouted.

_"She's so cute I can't get enough of it,but I don't want anyone to think I'm mean to Aubrey."_

_Beca thought._

"master? are you alright?"

Aubrey asked.

Beca kneeled down and grabbed for the leash and put it on Aubrey's neck.

Beca pulled Aubrey to the showers.

Beca undressed Aubrey.

Beca was getting hot when she was done stripping Aubrey, she undressed herself.

_"Aubrey isn't Aubrey she's acting strange, but I think it's hot, what am I Thinking?"_

_Beca thought_

"Beca? Can you please scrub my back?"

Aubrey asked.

"Aubrey?! What did I tell you about peeking?!"

Beca shouted.

Aubrey suddenly slipped and landed on Beca.

"I'm sorry,let me help you."

Aubrey said as she stood up but Beca pulled her back and kissed her softly.

Aubrey's tail was wagging like a dog (But the soft and furry tail)

After the kiss...

"Aubrey, I love you."

Beca said.

"I thought you like Chloe?"

Aubrey asked.

"I like her but I love you."

Beca said.

"Now let's get dressed this is a little humiliating."

Beca added.

* * *

**It was the last day of the bet...**

"I think you proved to me that you're tougher than me, fine I'll keep less contact with Beca."

Chloe said.

"thank god, everything was so humiliating but I think it was cute Beca was really protective about me."

Aubrey said as she turned back to normal

Beca knocked at the door and asked "Hey, bree can I ask you something?"

"sure."

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiled at her and kissed her.

* * *

**What do you guys think? send me reviews and stuff. Or send me ideas on my tumblr. BTW this is my first story.  
**


End file.
